


photograph

by schofieldelicate



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Pure Love, no canon at all just tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schofieldelicate/pseuds/schofieldelicate
Summary: Schofield had nowhere to put his pictures. Blake wanted to change that.
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	photograph

It was raining heavily, water drops dripping down Blake’s rosy cheeks as he wrapped his arms around himself. His gaze was on William Schofield, a fellow soldier who was sitting next to him, clearly freezing.

Well, Schofield was more than “just a fellow soldier”. In fact, Schofield was Blake’s absolutely favorite soldier in the whole company. He was calm, friendly, caring and he made Tom’s heart flutter a bit more than he wanted. He was just so beautiful, even when he was completely soaked and freezing - Blake just couldn’t help it.

But right now - Blake starring at Schofield as per usual - Tom immediately noticed something was wrong. A delicate frown was spread on his face, his hands pressed on his chest.

“Scho!”, Blake whispered quietly to get William’s attention. They were alone, stationed outside to keep an eye out for any German activity so there was no reason for Blake to be quiet, but Schofield was a calm soul and Blake was trying to adapt to him.

“Hmm”, Schofield mumbled in return, his gaze quickly flickering to Blake and then back to the sky.

“Is something wrong?”, he asked caringly, scooting a bit closer to the blonde man. Then, Blake gently laid his hand on Schofield’s shoulder, pressing it lightly.

“My pictures”, was all that Schofield replied and he turned around, looking at Tom for a longer moment. His beautiful, blue eyes were filled with sorrow and looked so tired that Tom felt his own heart break.

The rain was starting to fall even heavier on them, trying to prove Schofield’s point and he pressed his hands harder against his chest.

“They’re going to be soaked if this rain doesn’t stop soon”, Schofield added after a moment, looking up to the sky. Blake quickly did the same, realizing that there was no way the rain would stop soon. He had been in France long enough to know that.

Delicately, he laid his hand on Schofield’s giving him a little smile.

“I think I can help”, he said and got up, which was quite troublesome as his uniform weighted even more than usually completely soaked.

“Where are you going?”, William asked immediately but Tom just shrugged and started walking toward the trenches. William could look out for the Germans alone for a couple of of minutes. It was raining way too hard for the Germans to attack anyways.

As soon as he arrived at the trenches, Blake already found who he was looking for: Cooke, leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette.

“What are you doing here, bastard?”, Cooke greeted Blake ever so kindly, taking a drag from his cigarette.

“Can you give me your tin box in which you keep your cigarettes?”, Blake asked without any further ado, pointing to the little tin box laying next to Cooke. The box was yellow and the word “Virginia” was written on it in big letters.

“Why the fuck would I do that?”, Cooke replied immediately, taking another drag from his cigarette.

“I need it, I-“

“You don’t even smoke”, Cooke interrupted him and Blake sighed loudly. That was true, but the tin box could be used for anything.

“Tell you what, Blake. If you pay me, I’ll give it to you”, Cooke decided, his gaze on Blake. 

“What about one of your fancy rings?”, Cooke added after a few moments and Blake slowly rose his hand, looking at the golden rings on his fingers. They were family rings, the only thing he had from back home and he clung to them badly. But this was for Schofield, William Schofield, the soldier that changed Blake’s life for the better. The soldier whose pure presence painted Blake’s world colorful.

“Sure”, Blake answered before he could change his mind, taking off the ring from his pinky finger and handing it to Cooke, who looked rather satisfied.

“Don't take the cigarettes! They weren’t part of the deal, bastard”, Cooke immediately yelled as Tom picked up the box. He rolled his eyes, giving Cooke the cigarettes and turned around with the little tin box in his hands. Blake was aware, that it was a terrible deal, but he didn’t care. This was for Schofield.

As Blake left the dugout, he noticed that the rain was less severe. He could see a couple of feet in front of him and happily waved his hand when he saw the beautiful, blonde soldier.

“Where did you go?”, Schofield asked as Blake sat down next to him, concern in his voice. But Tom only gave him and smile, handing him the little tin box.

“For your photographs. This way you can keep them safe”, he said gently, looking at Schofield carefully. 

“Tom…”, Schofield whispered quietly, slowly rubbing his fingers over the little box, a smile on his face.

“You shouldn’t have, where did you even get this?”, he added a few moments later. 

“I have my uses”, Blake shrugged, his heart fluttering. Seeing Schofield this happy was all he cared about.

“Put your pictures into the box before it’s too late”, he ordered instead and Schofield chuckled, getting out the pictures. Delicately - as every action Schofield took - he arranged the photographs in the little tin box, closing it. He securely placed it in his pocket over his heart, laying his hand on top of it.  
“Blake, I- thank you”, he whispered and took Tom’s hand in his, pressing it tenderly. There was such a calm and loving expression on Schofield’s face - Tom would give all his rings to see it again.

“Anything for you, Scho”, he replied truthfully with a little giggle and Schofield chuckled fondly, rubbing his fingers over the back of Blake’s hand. Then he pressed a little tender kiss on it, making Blake’s heart swell that it nearly felt like it would explode.

He pressed another kiss on Blake’s hand, but stopped midway, looking up to Blake with a confused expression.

“Did you lose one of your rings?”, Schofield asked surprised, opening his mouth slightly in shock. Tom could feel his cheeks gaining color and he quickly shook his head.

“No, I gave it to Cooke for the tin box”, he whispered barely audible in the rain and Schofield opened his eyes wide.

“Tom! That wasn’t necessary!”, the blonde man argued, but Blake quickly shook his head.

“Yes, it was! It made you happy!”, he answered and Schofield shook his head, smiling. The blonde man delicately cupped Tom’s face, slowly rubbing his fingers over Tom’s pink cheeks. 

“You’re unbelievable”, he scoffed, the fondness clear in his voice as he leaned closer to Tom, pressing a tender kiss on the corner of Blake’s lips. Blake felt a firework explode in his tummy and he angled his face differently so that the next kiss was placed fully on his lips.

“I just really love you”, he mumbled, meaning the words more than he had ever meant anything in his entire life. Schofield's eyes were filled with so much love and he pulled Tom closer to himself, pressing another tender kiss on his lips.

“I love you, too”, he whispered, deepening the kiss, his hands wrapped around Tom’s neck. Blake’s hands found their way to Schofield’s hair and he moaned quietly, forgetting everything around him. 

There was no rain, hell - there wasn’t even a war, his whole world consisted only of Schofield’s touches and kisses.

After a while, William separated his lips from Tom’s, pressing a little kiss on his forehead. 

“And, Tom, I’ll get your ring back. Cooke is scared of me anyway, and I’m sure he’ll prefer a bottle of wine to a ring”, he said, gently carding his fingers through Tom’s hair. Happily, Tom nuzzled his face into Schofield's neck.

“I was hoping you would say that”, he answered sweetly, closing his eyes and listening to Schofield giggling lightly. 

This was all Tom had ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! thank you for reading this. I have a REALLY IMPORTANT question which is; what is the 2nd devons discord and where can I find it? I would love to chat with other people about blake and Scho and gain inspiration or whatever u all do! I'm sick of being alone :)


End file.
